


Hidden Away

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Up here in a room where only we are, let the Goddess hear our wish and grant it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Femslash February 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Kudos: 33





	Hidden Away

Tonight was so stressful. She had barely managed to get away from the ball unseen, and there were too many close calls where she had almost been drug out on the dancefloor. But she had managed to get the yummy sweets that she had gone for in the first place and snuck out. 

She had a feeling in her gut that someone was going to make her dance with her. They were going to drag her out onto the dancefloor and humiliate her in front of everyone because there was no way she could dance. She took more than enough lessons to know that she had two left feet. It was part of what made her so unmarriageable. 

Though even if she said that, there was someone who was dating her willingly. Edelgard was probably going to find out soon enough that she was an awful marriage candidate and leave her. Edelgard deserved someone who passed all their wife classes with ease, not someone who flunked every last one of them even with a tutor’s assistance. 

Even so, Bernadetta couldn’t help but get a warm swelling in her chest every time she thought about Edelgard and the way she looked at her. Maybe it wouldn’t even be so bad if it all did turn out to be a prank, even if it was just for the looks that she gave to her now. Maybe if she practiced more, she could overcome the odds and be marriageable for her. 

The cold and dark walls of the tower she had hidden away in seemed to answer her question. If she could be marriageable, she would be at the ball. She’d be there dancing with Edelgard. At least trying to, anyways. But she wasn’t there. She was here. Because she was a selfish girl who wasn’t deserving of someone like Edelgard. 

She took another bite of cake. She wished she was back in her room. This tower was beautiful, but it was lonely. It made her wish that Edelgard was here, and maybe they could hold hands and take in the view. Just the two of them. 

She should’ve just gone to the party. It would’ve been awful, but it would’ve been awful with her. 

Footsteps echoed on the stone stairway, and Bernadetta froze. There was no way that anyone knew where she was. She chose here because she knew that they’d look for her back in her room. She had never even been here so there was no reason for her to come here. So why were people looking for her here?

The figure stepped out of the darkness and into the window to look at the view. The moonlight shone through her beautiful white hair making it glow an otherworldly silver. She stared out the window pensively, and she looked like a woman from a romance novel. That would make her…

“Who’s there?” Edelgard asked. Why’d you have to gasp, Bernie? Now she was going to think that you’re weird. A weird gawker who was waiting to peep at her when she came here to this tower. 

“I-it’s Bernie! I wasn’t here watching you! I just wanted somewhere out of the way to eat my cake!” That wasn’t believable at all! She was going to be weirded out by her this time for sure!

“Oh! What an odd coincidence that I’d meet you here of all places.” She didn’t seem too upset by this, but maybe she was just reading this wrong. Maybe she was really mad at her and she wasn’t picking any of it up! 

“What do you mean here of all places?” She didn’t wander into somewhere she wasn’t supposed to, did she? 

“You mean you’ve never heard the stories about the Goddess Tower? Couples that come up here and make a wish have it come true.” That sounded so cute. 

“Why did you come up here then?” It was so wrong of her to think of this, but there was no other reason. Edelgard wouldn’t, but she also deserved so much better than her. SHe couldn’t blame her if she did. 

“The party was winding down and I wanted to be alone for a bit. No one seemed to be in the Goddess Tower, so I figured I would see it for myself. It’s where my parents fell in love after all.” Oh, that was a way better reason than hers. Seeing where your parents feel in love is so much more meaningful than it was a good spot to hide and eat cake. 

None of the present consorts or the queen really looked like Edelgard. Though the Insurrection of the Seven happened, so it was possible that everything was fine before then, and then she ended up dying because of it. She wasn’t very old at the time, so she wouldn’t have been paying much attention back then. She had so many lessons to focus on. 

She wouldn’t dare ask. Bernadetta knew how good mothers were. It was bad enough her uncle wasn’t around, she couldn’t imagine losing her mother too. 

“Since we’re here, would you like to make a wish with me?” Oh right, the whole legend or whatever. She’d scramble to her feet and go over to her side. It probably only worked if you were with your partner, so she had better be over there or Edelgard’s wish won’t count. 

“I wish I can be good enough for Edelgard!” She yelled out the window. , before quickly covering her mouth. She didn’t mean to yell that. She didn’t even mean to say that out loud. That was meant to be an inside insecurity. It definitely weirded Edelgard out, because she was there blinking in confusion. 

“I wish I can be good enough for Bernadetta!” Edelgard yelled out the window. Now it was her turn to be shocked, because she didn’t think that she’d heard Edelgard say something like that. She definitely didn’t think that she was going to yell something like that. 

“But you’re already good enough. You might even be too good for me.” She was everything that she wanted to be, everything that she should be. Edelgard held both her hands. 

“The same could be said about you.” She gave her the sweetest little smile and it felt like her heart stopped. You couldn’t just say things like that. They weren’t true. 

But looking into her eyes, she couldn’t help but believe it. Being good enough for someone, that wasn’t something that she ever thought she’d hear. It was a nice, warm feeling. 

“I… I want to dance with you.” She said it and there was no going back now. If after this Edelgard changed her mind about her because of her awful dancing, Bernadetta was going to have to accept it. “Right here in the Goddess Tower.” 

There was a moment, where the silence might kill her. It was a dumb request and she knew it long before she said it. She had already done so much dancing tonight, because she was the princess, and she had obligations to certain people. She was probably all tired out. 

She went to pull back, accepting that Edelgard didn’t want to do this and was thinking of some way to politely reject her, when her hands were moved. It was like being taught to dance all over again, except this time the person teaching her looked at her with soft eyes that made her heart pound. 

“It’d be my honor.” 


End file.
